Stupid Bike
by FluffyForests
Summary: Soulmate AU (A bit different from other soulmate AUs) Kara has a small breakdown when she almost gets her second soulmark.


Kara had had an amazing morning. She woke up to the smell of pastries and donuts, along with a very sugary coffee from Lucy. The two had been up for an hour before Lucy's phone chimed which signaled them both to leave. Lucy, of course, drove Kara to work. They shared a delicate kiss before Kara delicately pressed her lips against Lucy's soulmark. The words meant almost nothing to others, but the world to Kara.

 _You do not seem like the kind of person who gets frazzled'_

After that, they departed and Kara sighed as she sat behind her desk. She didn't mind the work today, Editing papers and Cat Grant only asking her to help the new assistant once since she came in. Winn showed her a new cape he designed, this one stronger than the last and the two spent almost half an hour looking at pictures of puppies.

"Kieri!" Cat yelled, and it echoed into the Kryptonian's ears as she flinched from it. She calmly walked into the older woman's office, adjusting her glasses nervously when she saw Cat practically ready to pounce angrily on the assistant. "She got my lunch order wrong."

"Yes, Miss Gran-" Kara froze, her eyes growing wide in a worried look. "Oh my god, Lucy didn't come on my break." Cat raised an eyebrow, a confused look. Kara frantically fumbled for the phone in her pocket, pulling it out and unlocking it. "She always comes to drop off-" Kara's words were cut off as she felt the familiar tingle on her wrist. When the phone was dropped from her hands, everything slowed and she saw the screen's glass shatter.

Kara saw Cat stand up, her face turning concerned then frightened as Kara's eyes welled with tears. She rolled her sleeve up, reading the new words on her wrist. They were placed in the same spot as the ones Lucy had first said to her, just written on the other wrist.

 _'Kara will love the ring!'_

For a split second, she has cast away from her body, watching Cat cautiously move toward her and Winn start to slowly walk in. Others stared into the room, unknowing as to why the bubbly girl had refused to answer Cat's question. Kara was in too much shock to even hear her until she asked a second time.

"Kara, _please_ tell me what's wrong-" Cat was cut off by the wail that escaped Kara as she fell to her knees, hunched over in great pain and defeat. Winn startled, quickly running in and throwing his arms around Kara. Cat quickly fell before her, a rare sight to see the Queen of Media on her knees.

Winn tried to quiet the haunting screams the Kryptonian was making, trembling and shaking as she scratched at the unbreakable skin, trying to rid herself of the marking.

"Kara, stop," Cat said after a few minutes, clamping a hand over her mouth and Kara whimpered and tried to see Cat through her blurry vision. She held her wrist out, which Cat saw and realized what it was.

"Oh no," Cat and Winn said together. Kara wailed, and Winn looked up to catch Cat wiping tear from her own eye. Even having had a few of his own tears slip, he didn't expect the older, normally stoic, woman to cry.

People had gathered outside the office, all concerned about the little ball of sunshine that kept them happy throughout the day. The bubbly girl now a sobbing mess, crying out for her lost soulmate.

Kara Danvers, a young girl who brought them coffee and sugary delicacies when they were tired, the girl who would try and succeed(most of the time) to calm Cat and convince her to not fire them for a mistake. They would swear the girl's smile could keep the whole city lit with how bright it shone. The citizens who worked with her admired her ability to keep their boss in check and not get fired.

But to see her be destroyed? To see the hurt in the girl's eyes as she fell to her knees, slouched and defeated as she cried out for the younger Lane, it brought them to tears with her. Most of the others had their soulmates, very few lose theirs at a young age. Kara didn't stop crying out for her, and Winn suddenly gasped as he grabbed the broken girl's arm, trying to get Kara to see it.

Kara watched as the mark started to fade, her sobbing starting to quiet so she could hear Winn and Cat.

"She's alive, Kar," Winn said. Cat nodded.

"Take some time off," Cat says as she helps them up, lightly brushing tears out of her eyes. Kara, being overcome with emotion, stumbled into Cat and wrapped her in a hug. After a moment, the media queen's stiff posture relaxed as she hugged her back. When they separated, Cat looked to Winn. "Make sure she gets there safe, then come back. The technology here would fall apart without you."

Winn beamed at the comment, huddling Kara out and she smiled weakly but thankfully at her coworkers. Once outside, Winn revealed he had picked up Kara's phone, but it wouldn't turn on.

"What do we do now?" Kara says and Winn could see her starting to break again. Quickly putting an arm around his blonde friend, he pulled out his phone and handed it to her.

"Call Lucy," he said and she nodded, pressing call on the contact "If she doesn't pick up, call Alex." Another nod and a slight whimper escaped her as the phone went to voicemail when no one picked up. Alex answered on the first ring.

"Kara, I'm working, what-" Alex managed to say before she was cut off.

"Where's Lucy?" Kara's voice shook as she said it, waiting with baited breath as she feared the worst.

"Wait, what?!" Alex exclaimed. The way her sister said it, she knew what had happened. "Hang on, I'll go get answers." Before Kara could say another word, she faintly heard the phone being set down and Alex screaming for J'onn. After a few minutes, J'onn picked up the phone and spoke.

"We just got her," he said. Kara detected the worry in his voice. "Get down here."

Without hesitation, she dragged Winn into the alleyway and stripped her overclothes. After removing her glasses, she picked Winn up and flew them to the DEO.

"Kara, Kara!" Alex yelled at her as the tall blonde listened for Lucy's heartbeat. Once she found it, she relaxed a bit and listened in to what Alex was saying. "-punctured lung, broken rib, and a minor concussion. Road rash is minor thanks to her clothing but along her right side. It was a malfunction with the motorcycle she was on. The brakes wouldn't work and she spun off course. You can go see her now."

With that, Kara flashed through the building and stopped beside Lucy's bed.

As she stood there, she watched the tiny brunette trying to fight sleep.

"K-Kara?" The weak voice of Lucy made Kara's knees buckle, and reduced her into a sobbing mess at the sight of the normally tough general. Lucy didn't say anything, but brought her hands to Kara's face and pulled her up, delicately rubbing her nose against Kara's. Kara giggled slightly, the sound broken with a small sob, and curled around the brunette. She was careful of where bandages were, desparately not wanting to hurt the tiny woman.

Lucy, who would usually object to any display of public affection beyond the occasional kiss and hand holding, welcomed the embrace and pressed her ear against Kara's chest, listening to the heartbeat.

"This isn't how I was gonna do this, but will you marry me?" Lucy said quietly. Kara sniffled as tears welled up, this time as happy as she could be.

"Of course I will," Kara replied with a kiss to the of Lucy's nose. "I love you." She felt Lucy press against her even more, if that was even possible, before responding.

"I love you too. But I am never getting on another bike again."

The two laughed for a minute, both knowing Lucy would get back on one soon enough. The woman may be tiny, but she was tough, and _very_ stubborn.

"I know you will get on that stupid bike soon enough," Kara said as the two started to doze off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Breakdown:

-Soulmate AU. One of the first sentences your soulmate says to you are marked, but also their last ones too. Ex, in this case, the words Lucy first said to Kara are on one of Kara's wrist, and the last words Lucy said are on her other wrist.-


End file.
